Many electronic devices can benefit from being connected to a content management system. Typically, these connections require the electronic device to present user credentials in order to authorize the connection. However, many electronic devices only have limited interactivity. For example, a device may only have a few buttons or have no display. This presents challenges for a user attempting to input their credentials.
Current approaches include requiring a user to use a few buttons to navigate a collection of characters, gradually entering in the user's credentials character by character. This approach is laborious and error-prone.
The foregoing limitations can severely limit the ability of an electronic device to connect to a content management system.